(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device or system for applying several types of therapies to an area of the body. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system that provides a combination of therapies at one time, the therapies including combinations of light, pulsed electromagnetic, electrical impulse, and vibratory massage.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Therapies such as light therapy, pulsed electromagnetic, electrical impulse, and vibratory massage, have long been recognized as effective for treatment of muscular and joint pain. A significant problem associated with these therapies, however, is that the body becomes adapted to the stimulus, causing the therapies to become less effective.
One approach at addressing the problem of adaptation to the therapy has been to vary duration of the impulses provided by each of the diodes or light sources. Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,029 to Shapiro et al teaches the variation of the wavelength of light and the frequency of pulsation of the various diodes or light sources. Additionally, Shapiro teaches the use of heat in combination with the varying light pulses to treat and reduce the problem of adaptation.